Bumfuck egypt
by the big bang theory2012
Summary: Wesker oc
1. Chapter 1

For the record, I could have said no. But, I didn't. Oh, hell no, I didn't. As to why I din't, All I can say is the man's sexy...and he sure as hell knows it. The bastered used it like a weapon agaisnt me...you know, before he used his weapon on me...  
>Ugh, well, anyway, it all began on a particularly rainy night and had just gotten off work at BSAA.<br>I had ran past the doorman of my building, barely tossing a 'hi' to Kurtis, the doorman. The poor, freezing, bastard...  
>Once in the building, I shook my body ,trying to get at least some of the cold ass water off me.<br>I pulled my jet black hair away from my eyes as I walked to the elevators. Once at the shiny bronze door, pushed the seven button and waited, arms wrapped around me to keep me warm.  
>In my God honest opinion, the only thing my apartment building needed was a better elevator systum.<br>I was rubbing my arms as the doors opened, realeasing three people I vaguely knew. I nodded a chattering 'hey' before I stepped into the elevator.  
>I looked around the confined space, wishing that the annoying Ricky Martin elevator music would shut the hell up. The fake wooden walls were gaudy seeing as everything else in the building was made out of metal.<br>I chuckled as I remembered how I used to be afraid of elevators. Before I knew what else there was to be afraid of.  
>Back in the good ole days, when it was me, Barry, Chris, Jill, and the notorious Mr.I'm-sexy-and I-know-it, Captain , I was not the most valuble member of S.T.A.R.S team Alpha. Emotional support, Chris used to say when I would get frustrated that I was just barely good enough.<br>I wasn't the best marksman, or the heavy hitter, but , I was pretty damn good at remebering things. I guess thats why Wesker always used me as his `gogetter.  
>Ugh, talking about my old casual sex partner, I felt a surge of unwelcomed lust overwhelm me. Pangs of arousal shot at my core like shotgun bullets.<br>', Stop it, Stupid,' I thought, trying to push the memories of the blonde haired double agent away.  
>My dirty thoughts were shoved away as the elevator doors opened and I stepped out into the bright light of my floors hallway.<br>I lived in a pretty pricey apartment building in L.A, the insane rent was worth it in my book, the place was really nice. It was a nice step up from the shab she used to live in back in Raccoon city.  
>I had pulled my hair down from the messy, wet bun it was in for work. The mid-back length raven locks fell nicely down my shoulders.<br>', Albert always liked my hair down,' I thought. Abruptly stopping right in front of my door I face-palmed myself. ', Did I not just say 'Stop'?' I questioned my subconcious.  
>Why was I thinking about Wesker so much today?<br>I pulled my key out of the beige leather portfolio case I was holding. I stuck it in the hole and twisted it, allowing me acces inside.  
>I pushed my way inside, ready to just go inside and pass out on my beautiful sofa.<br>«, Thank God,» I said as I shut and locked my door back behind me.  
>I kicked off my office heals and took off my suit coat, happy to be rid of the damp thing.<br>This is wher things start to get interesting. For the rest of my life, I will never let myself live it down, I didn't notice the heater was on. Confused? Remember when I said I had a damn good memory? I NEVER leave ANYTHING on when I leave. It's an OCD.  
>", You're welcome, but, I haven't done anything. Yet."<br>I felt all the breath leave my body. I would know the cold, condenscending voice from anywhere. For as long as I would exist.  
>I slowly turned around, half of me didn't know if I wanted to see him again. Half of me couldn't wait.<br>When I faced the man fully, I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible. I didn't want him to know what he still did to me.  
>", Long time no see ,eh, Elena?" Wesker said. {[think '.Saturation.' ;] hehehehe}]<br>I just stared him down, face like stone.  
>He was sitting down in my brown leather recliner by my windows, giving the scene a creepy backlight. He had one hand on the arm and one propping his head up. He was wearing a short sleeved leather shirt and matching leather pants. It would have been something I would make him wear during one of our nights together in his old place. It turned me on.<br>He still wore those trademark sunglasses he always used to wear. Except during sex, unless I told him to.  
>After a moment of silence, he broke my daze. ", Whats wrong? Cat got you're tongue?"<br>I shook my head, bringing my mind back to the present ,"Your'e suppossed to be dead," I said quietly.  
>Wesker smirked to himself,"Dead, eh?" He said before standing.<br>I never realized how small my living room was until Wesker stood up in it. He stood a good 6'4" to my puny 5'4".  
>I gasped as he began walking towards me. I instinctivly backed up away from him. He just kept that stupid sexy smirk on his face, walking toward me. When I felt the coolness of my door under my fingerprints I realised how bad of a position I was now in.<br>Wesker now stood less then a foot away from me, my breath hard and labored. He placed his hands on either side of my head on the door behind us.  
>", How's this for a dead man," He said, before he crashed his lips down on mine.<br>For a moment it was like a war within my body, not knowing whether or not to fight him or not.  
>The kiss was forceful, demanding. Not unlike the old times, when we did things like this for the sheer fun of it.<br>I didn't move my lips, just let him do with me whatever he wanted. He didn't even seem to care, he just moved his hands to my shoulders, pressing me harder into the door.  
>My head was spinning. The last I heard of Wesker, he was suppossed to be a pile of ash near a volcanoe. He was shot with TWO rpg's! Who fucking survives that?<br>Wesker pulled me away from the door and practically tossed me on my couch, like a child would a toy he no longer wanted to play with.  
>The B.O.W crouched over me on the couch, one leg on either side of my body. He layed his body down over me placing his mouth next to my ear.<br>", Just like old times," He said.  
>I looked up at him, trying to find his eyes through his sunglasses.<br>It was true, I had missed him and all the times we shared before he had to go be dumb and ruin it. I would never admit it, but I was borderline in love with him.  
>I saw a flash of red where his eyes should have been. With a heavy heart and strained breathing, I reached up and removed his sunglasses. He gave no resistence and wrapped his arms around my waist, just like he used to.<br>I held the glasses in my hand looking up at him with my green eyes. He had them closed for a second,prolonging my seeing his brand new eyes.  
>I placed my hand on his cheek. ",Please,"<br>I felt his warm breath on my hand as he looked up at me. I widened my eyes a little at the sight of his crimson reptile eyes.  
>I went to remove my hand from his face but Wesker held it in place. He gave me this intense look.<br>", Are you afraid?" He asked.  
>I relaxed under his gaze, feeling a wave of comfort. His eyes were different but they still looked at me the same.<br>",No," I said honestly.  
>He gave a low growl. ",Good," He said. Ok, so NOW we're getting to the good part. By good part ,I mean if you are offended by hentai-ish sex, then look away kiddies.<p>

I was laying under the weight of my former boss and fuck buddy, practicaly choking on his tongue being thrust in my throat. I always liked his kissing, he reminded me of the ocean. Sometimes he was gentle and sweet, others he was fierce and hard.  
>His warmth was comforting and familiar, like the hug of an old friend you hadn't seen in a while. His arms rubbed against my hips in a soothing friction, his hands behind my neck and on my waist. Poor pathetic me just left my arms sit idly at my sides.<br>For some strange reason, I couldn't comprehend why I shouldn't let him do this. Not that he was a cold-blooded murderer or that he was a Bio terrorist. Not that he wasn't even human.  
>My body was like on fire in places I thought were dead since Wesker's betrayal. Oh yeah, that's right. hadn't had sex since before the Ashford mansion inccident. Like, sixteen hours before, to be exact.<br>I could feel the dampness in my panties slowly begin to soak through, making me rubb my legs together to ease my desire.  
>I guess Wesker sensed this, he began to jut his knee in between my legs to grind against my clothed pussy.<br>I tried ,unsuccessfully, to stifle a moan. but, with Wesker's tongue dancing in my mouth, I couldn't hold it. Wesker chuckled against my mouth and pulled back from me. I let out a whine, felt lonely without his warmth.  
>Wesker got off of me and stood up from the sofa, pulling down the zipper from his shirt. lay down with my eyes closed, head clouded with lust. I didn't notice the tubular tentacles that arose from his back.<br>He woke me from my sex crazed thoughts saying," Doll, we're gonn have one helluva time!"  
>My eyes widened. All the memories of his wrongdoings flashed in my mind, Oh God! What the hell was I doing about to have sex with Wesker ! Damn it, woman, buy a fucking vibrator!<br>I quickly sat up wrapping my hands against my body, as if I were naked and needed to hide from him. He just looked down at me with his freaky eyes, making me feel like a twinkie to a fat guy. That smirk of his made me want to slap the white guy off him.  
>," What the fuck?" I cried when I saw the Uroboros tentacles. ," What the hell do you think you're gonna do with that?"<br>Wesker laughed and folded his arms at me. ", What do you think?"  
>I felt a blush creep upon my face.<br>' Uh-oh, Elena, what have you gotten yourself into?' my subconcious asked.  
>' I have no idea,' I mentally answered it.<br>I stared at the black squirmy things for about two milli-seconds, before I jumped up and ran full speed to my locked door. But, as we have observed before, I was not the best S.T.A.R.S opperative. I fell flat on my face when something wrapped around my ankle and pulled me back and I screamed at the fresh pain in my nose.  
>", OUC!" I rubbed my nose tenderly, forgeting about back there for a moment.<br>Getting impatient, he pulled me back and up off the ground. I tried to kick away ,screaming as I went,but it was no use. They were thin and wimpy looking, but they were really strong.  
>I had my hands free for a second before he used his tentacles to pull my hands behind my back tightly. I groaned at the feeling of helplessness, but also something else. Arousal. Amn my cellibate ways. Note to self: Don't have sex for a few years, you become a kinky slut. YUp.<br>I still had one leg free, but for thelifeof me I couldn't het the sorry bastard to move. Wesker brought one tentacles to my chest, playing with thw opening of my plain white button up blouse. I flushed at the sensual rubbing, silentlly ashamed of my body's betrayal.  
>', Oh shut up, Ho. You like it, and you know you do,' My stupid subccontious said.<br>', Who pulled you're tampon?' I growled a it in my head.  
>I groaned at the lack of attention on my aching womanhood. I tried to shake it off, but that only made me more aware of it. I was quite the smart one, huh?<br>Wesker guessed this and placed a rather dtrong looking tentacle up my pencil skirt, making me gasp. He proceeded to place the tentacle stratigically at my clothed clitoris, gently ,but forcefully. He earned an uncalled for moan to the cieling from me.  
>The only thing on my mind aside from the delicous rubbing was how much I shouldn't have been enjoying this. That Wesker was a freakin' phsyco.<br>',But you want him to be you're phsyco...' Again, my subconcious.  
>', DAMN YOU TO HELL!' I thought at my inner self.<br>The rubbing on my pussy was getting harder and faster, the threat of an orgasm well on it's way. I was a breathless moaning piece of blushing slut. I was pretty ashamed of myself, but for some reason, I couldn't say 'no'. My mouth was free, but still I didn't say it.  
>", You seem to be enjoying this. Perhaps we can push the bar just a bit further, shall we?" Wesker said , closer to my ear then I thought he was.<br>I felt the tentacle move away from my clit and I made a sound of disaproval, but I was quickly silenced as Wesker shoved a tentacle in my mouth thrusting it like you would a cock during oral sex. I closed my eyes and just sucked on it. Once he shut me up, he thrust the tentacle that was rubbing my clit into my red lace panties, malink me buck my hips in response. He then brought the end of the tentacle out of the opening of my panties, by my ass. The tentacle proceeded to rip then clean off, letting them fall as it then did the same thing to my skirt, making me naked from the hips down.  
>Wesker chuckled as I moaned at the coolness at my cunn on his tentacle. My eyes shot wide open when I felt the tentacle prod at my soaked hole. He began rubbing the length of his tentacle at the opening.<br>I silently wished he would just decide to put me down and fuck me like a person, but no. He slammed the long tentacle into my pussy, maling me cry out around the dick-like tentacle. I felt the hard length of it push in and out of my cunt fast and deep, almost painfully. I couldn't keep my noises to myself and I was soon harldy sucking on the tentacle I was crying in pleasure of it all.  
>I was all sensation and want, forgeting completely that it wasn't a human that was fucking my twat. I just wanted the brains fucked out of me,and Wesker seemed keen on indulging me.<br>Whilst I was in my horny daze, Wesker took off the rest of his clothes and was now jerking his nine inch long, two inch wide cock at the sight of my little predicament.  
>I opened my eyes only long enough to have a glimpse of the gloriously hot sight and that was all I needed to squirt my orgasm all over the Uroboros. He felt my cum on him and he pulled out of me to hear my unabridged screams of ecstasy.<br>,"Ah, aH, AHHH!" I moaned out.  
>I silently wondered if my neighbors could hear me, for I was screaming so loud.<br>**~~MEANHILE, neextdoor..~~**  
>poked his fifty-nine year old chinese native head up from his newspaper.<br>,"Ah,aH,AHHH!"  
>The female cries of ecstasy sounded from the other side of the wall. knew it must have been Elena next door and that the twenty-seven year old must have been in some sort of absentminded state. She never made any loud, obnoxious noise before.<br>smiled as he reabhed for his stereo remote and played bach at a loud volume to tune out all the moans.  
>He shook the wrinkles out of the newspaper before saying ,"Finally. Girl needed to get waid[laid]," aloud returning to his paper.<br>**~~Now back to da story~~**  
>Wesker gently dropped me to the floor as I recovered from my orgasm. I tried to catch my breathe but couldn't as I looked up and saw Wesker still trying to cum himself. I felt kinda bad seeing as I just had the best orgasm of my life and there he was jackking his jimmy like a teenager. I had to admit it was hot, though. HIs face was adorably flushed and his abs were sweaty as he pumped away, his breathing was hard and ragged.<br>I sat up looking at the disappearing tentacles shrunk into his back. I laughed at his desperation. Coming back from the dead did nothing to his libido, apparently.  
>Smiling up at him I rose to my knees in front of him, placing my hands on either of his naked thighs. I almost licked my lips at the yummy sight of his erection, it was bringing back memories of our old sexcapades.<br>I stared into his lust filled red eyes and slapped his hand away from his junk.  
>," I'll take care of this for you ,Captain," I said lustilly, using my old catchphrase for him,from back when I was his 'gogetter'.<br>The blande man just chuckled and let his hands fall to his sides as I brought my mouth down on the tip of his cock. He sucked him a steady breathe as I began to lick him inside my mouth, slowly beginning to bob my head up and down. I was going deeper and deeper with each bob of my head, nearly rubbing my nose on his pubic hair.  
>Call me nothing if not thorough, I reached my hand up to start rubbing his balls in my forefinger and ring finger inbetween my thumb. Wesker placed his hands on my shoulders, massaging them and my neck, like he used to.<br>I used my other hand to start jacking him off as I went down, my saliva lubricating my way. I enjoyed giving oral, Dudes sa I'm pretty damn good at it, too.  
>Wesker's grunts were getting louder and louder and I could tell he was getting pretty close. I started moving faster and harder coaxing out that familiar noise he made right when he was a second away from cumming.<br>The ragged strained moan came out and ,as expected, he shot a load of his special albino tadpoles down my throat. I swallowed the cough syropey tasting cream and sat back on my calves.  
>I looked up at him wiping some of my spit and his cum off the corner of my mouth. He smirked down at me and threaded his fingers in my hair.<br>,"Just like old times," I said.

* * *

><p>Well, thanks to my puny one reader, I opted to finish my little two shotter...This was my first attempt at smut so i hope i did ok..<br>the backstory for this little diddy is that i had a copy written down on paper and I was so paranoid that my dad or mom would read it and disown my perverted ass I folded it up and carried it around im my pocket. lol so now that it is done I will burn it in my back yard...no one shall ever know**ominuos background music***  
>As for everything else I have written on my account i am discontinuing cuz I now realize I am no longer a fangirl teenie.<br>no offense to teenies but, I don't like the bandfiction. anymore. so if anyone wants to adopt my story, let me know, cuz 'd read it...because it was mine first and i'm curious to see what a better author would do to my story plot. JUST LET ME KNOW!  
>Anyways, if you have a smutty request cuz im good,just drop a comment and Ill get to work...I finaly have internet!<br>HUGGLES,


	2. A backstory thingy

The first time I met Albert Wesker was two days after I got recruited for S.T.A.R.S . I never really enjoyed combat at all even in my days in the navy. As young as I was, my capabilities in hand to hand weren't questioned, though. Guess those times being the only girl of five siblings paid off.

I was sitting at my desk, reading through some old files, getting myself acquainted with everything when a slammed door caught my attention. It really shouldn't have, seeing as I was only two months away from active duty, where even the smallest sound was to be examined with the same caution as you would looking for nuclear weapons. Even if it turned out to be just a cockroach.

When I looked up I saw a blond guy wearing sunglasses at the entrance door looking really pissed off at something. My first impression: Norwegian homo.

Right when I was about to ask who pissed in his fruit loops, he began walking towards Chris, who was busy fixing himself a coffee in the back of the room. I was pretty intimidated ,so, I just sank into my chair, hoping to turn invisible.

", Redfield!" He barked, making the puppy dog like Chris jump, splashing hot coffee all over himself.

If I wasn't terrified ,I would've cracked up laughing. But, this time I was just trying to not be noticed.

", Yes, sir?" Chris asked, clearly anxious.

", Where is the paperwork on the rookie? You did manage to fill out our end, didn't you?" Blondie said. (note: she didn't know his name at that time)

I felt myself tense at the 'rookie' part. It's not like I was inexperienced. I just wasn't experienced in *this* field of law enforcement.

Chris got a little red ", uhh, you see, I kind of lost it and was hoping you could find another copy," he said sheepishly.

_*Ya know, it was weird that no one had anything for me to fill out*_ I thought.

looked like he was about to pop a vessel, and I could tell he and Chris had these kinds of moments often.

_* he must be team leader*_ I thought, propping my head on my elbow_ *he's kinda cute*_

I started to shamelessly check him out from my chair, as he began chewing Chris out for his incompetence.

_*OH, he has the perfect body structure for that position I've been wanting to-*_

", Checking out the boss man?" I jumped out of my body for a few seconds ", Don't worry, your not the only one,"

I turned around to find the other girl on team alpha, Jill Valentine. I had met her the previous day, and had come to the conclusion that she had potential best friend qualities. This just gave her more ammo.

I raised my left eyebrow at her smirking. ", I was picturing a middle aged guy with Schwarzenegger muscles and battle scars," I told her.

Jill laughed and sat down on the corner of the desk ", Yeah, what he doesn't have in personality, he makes up for in looks,"

I was so lost in staring at him ,that I didn't notice he was steadily walking towards my desk. I didn't notice, until Jill suddenly jumped the corner and rushed back to her area.

_*Oh ,hell, what do I do? Grrr, ACT NATURAL!*_ I folded my legs and ran a hand through the length of my ponytail.

I looked up at him with a passive expression when he stopped in front of my desk.

_* Okay, just be cool. You can do this, it's just like high school guys. Just stay cool, and they think you know the meaning of life*_

He dropped a thin packet of papers on my desk.", Albert Wesker," He held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it," Elena Moreau,"

He dropped my hand and walked out the same door he came in.

Once I made sure he was gone, I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

_*wow.*_

* * *

><p>Life after that first week was rather dull. S.T.A.R.S was hardly needed , and when we were I found the jobs similar to saving cats from trees. No "real" danger.<p>

As for Captain Wesker, well, he never hardly paid me any mind. Much to my annoyance. God, how I wanted that man.

I had _**finally **_gotten settled in my new apartment after two weeks of unpacking and I had wanted to enjoy my first night of being comfortable, with just that. I had rented a movie and bought a cheap bottle of red wine with the full intention of changing in my flannel pj's and hello kitty slippers.

But, doing so, was not in the stars (pun unintended) for me that night.

Right around eleven p.m. I was halfway lying down on my couch, having downed nearly the whole bottle of whine, I was almost drunk. Buzzed, but , not in the bad way.

My small kitten, who had yet to be named, was cuddled up to my side, sleeping.

I was pulled away from my movie ,by my phone ringing.

_*Yay*_ I thought sarcastically.

I groaned as I pulled my warm throw blanket off and stood up, making my kitten 'meow' in displeasure. I went to the side table by the front door and picked up the phone.

", Moreau, here"I said.

I heard some shuffling on the other end he answered. ", Yes, . This is Wesker. I'm calling because I'm in need of assistance. You see, team beta has been called in for a situation, and has left me with some

files that need to be organized. I would do it myself, but, you'll see when you get here. "

", Okay, did you call anyone else to help?" I asked, kind of curious as to why Wesker would call me as opposed to the rest of the team.

", Yes, I have, but ,they were all preoccupied." He answered.

I could hear the panic in his voice. It almost made me laugh.

", Okay, captain. I'll be there in thirty minutes," I told him.

I heard him sigh in relief. ", Thank you. Very much."

I laughed ,"Your welcome, captain. See you later," I hung up the phone and went into my bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>It took me exactly twenty five minutes to get dressed and head out to .R.S HQ, my home was on the outskirts of the city.<p>

When I pulled into the parking lot I felt a strange wave of anxiety wash over me. I didn't know if it was because I had yet to be in the office at night ,or, that I was wary about being alone with Wesker for the first time.

Whatever it was, I pushed it back and got out of the car and walked into the building.

I made my way to the file room where Wesker was ,taking off the leather jacket I put on as I went. I was expecting mountains of paperwork and Manila folders ,but, there was only the captain sitting at his desk ,everything was normal.

*_Okayyyy* _I thought. nothing fishy here...

I made my way over to where Wesker was standing. ", 'Sup?" i asked.

He looked up at me , and I noticed that he didn't have his sunglasses on. Wich meant this was my first time seeing his eyes.

", Yes, it seems I didn't need your help after all, ms. moreau," He said.

* _Blue eyes* _I mentally noted. ", uh, well, that's cool. It couldn't have been helped" (Note: for everyone else who writes this stuff, there were no cell phones in 1998. Now stop putting them in your stories.)

He had one hand under his chin supporting it ", Yes, I'm glad you understand," He said absentmindedly.

",Something wrong ,Captain?" I asked, now feeling worried for the older man.

He looked up at me for the first time. ", Actually ,yes, ," He said as he slowly stood from the desk and began moving towards me.

I had my head up expectantly waiting for his answer. I waited until he was a good ten inches away from my face ,then I took a step back, but, he wrapped a hand around my body and pulled me closer to him. In one swift jerk, he had his mouth on mine and, to my chagrin, I kissed him back.

* _What the hell? When did you turn into a hussy?*_ I thought as I felt myself being lowered onto the desk.

* _Oh, WHATEVER!* _I let all rational thought leave my head as I let him have his way.

* * *

><p>AN

Wow. can't believe I wrote the first part of this. Alls I got to say is I really need to hone my proofreading skills.


End file.
